


Crimson Rose Butterfly

by The_PrincessCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Prompto gets lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PrincessCat/pseuds/The_PrincessCat
Summary: Prompto gets distracted, enjoying being able to shoot something on camera and not just with his guns. But a quick distraction quickly turns into a dangerous situation.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Crimson Rose Butterfly

"Okay guys, just hold on a second." Prompto quietly called out as he crouched down in the dirt. He brought his camera to his eye, and focused. Everything around him grew silent as he watched the lens. 

Right in his cross hairs, a stunning butterfly sat against a green leaf. It had immediately stood out to him, and perhaps it was because of how exotic the colors were. A vibrant red body and black lace on red and white wings. Prompto’s breathing became slowed, although his heart was fluttering as he watched the beautiful creature slowly flap its wings. A Crimson Rose butterfly if his Junior Lucian scouts nature badge had any say in his conclusion. He’d never seen one up close, and it made his heart thrum in his chest excitedly. 

He must have taken near a thousand photos, shifting ever so slightly in an attempt to get the best picture. This was a far better canvas than shooting. Instead of killing things, he was capturing beauty. 

Smiling, he stood upright, and looked around, bright eyed, to find .... The other guys had left him. 

“Guys?” Prompto called out, hearing his voice bounce back at him off of the many trees. The Crimson Rose Butterfly gave one large flap of its paper thin wings and took flight. For a moment, Prompto once again forgot that he was lost; grabbing just a few more shots to show his friends. 

They had all been headed towards one of the Royal tombs in search of the Shield of the Just. The Just had been a Queen of Peace and Serenity. Prompto remembered her briefly from one of their classes on Lucian History. For what little he could remember, he liked her, if not for her stance on pacifism unless absolutely necessary. 

But for the life of him, he couldn’t remember exactly where they were headed. He racked his brain, and it kept drawing a blank at ‘forest’. Why didn’t he listen to Ignis more?

A low growl startled Prompto, causing him to jump a good foot in the air. He turned on his heel, coming face to face with a large, catlike creature with long sparking whiskers. “Hey, pretty kitty.”

He moved slowly, his heart beating in his chest as he took slow, measured steps back. Prompto was not a cat person. That was more Noctis’s area of expertise. However, Prompto strongly believed that this kitty was not the tame and bring home type.

The moment the coeurl bared its teeth, Prompto turned and began to run in the opposite direction. He was quick, but the large cat was fast approaching. Without Gladio, Prompto was doomed and he knew it. He couldn’t take hard hits like the big guy. 

“Noct! Gladio! Iggy!” Desperation filled Prompto as he felt the crackling static fill the air and engulf him. Just as he felt the large paws press into his back, so too did he see Gladio rush forward from the tree line. 

Even as he pulled his arms up to cover his face from the fall and the electricity from the coeurl pulsed through him, Prompto felt relief. 

“Prompto!” Noctis called out, and the weight of the large beast removed itself from the sharpshooters back. Just seconds later, and a pair of gloved hands was lifting him to his feet and Ignis was shoving a potion down his throat. 

“Noct, Prom. On your feet.” Ignis spoke, and they obeyed, eyes all directing towards Gladio who was single handedly engaging in combat. 

“Hey. You scared me bud. Don’t wander off on your own like that.” 

“Dude.” Prompto smiled, and while he could feel the aftermath of the courel attack, he felt perfectly fine. “You aren’t gonna believe the picture I got!”

They were in mid combat, facing a foe that could easily take them all down if they weren’t paying attention. Yet, Noctis smiled and shook his head. That was enough for Prompto, but his best friend continued. “Dude. One day, that curiosities gonna get us all killed.”

Prompto laughed, summoning his gun from the armiger. “But the picture is totally gonna be worth it!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was given the perimeter of a short (1,000 word or less) fiction about Prompto with the prompt 'he gets separated from everyone' and this is what my brain wrote. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I appreciate all kudos and respond to all comments. Hope you enjoyed this super quick fic!


End file.
